Pourquoi lui ?
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Défi de Mily Black II : Voldy aurait pu choisir Neville mais il a préféré Harry. Pourquoi ? C'est un OS sur Lord Voldemort.


**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et malheureusement je ne touche pas d'argent comme J K Rowling quand je publie une histoire.

Cet OS a été écrit par rapport au défi que Mily Black II a posté sur son blog. Au départ, je n'arrivais pas trop à écrire mais j'ai eu une inspiration subite qui a donné cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car cette histoire n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude. Je vous mets la phrase du défi et après l'OS lol.

**Résumé : Voldy aurait pu choisir Neville mais il a préféré Harry. Pourquoi ?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pourquoi lui ?**

Deux gamins. Deux enfants qui correspondent à cette prophétie. Je dois à tout pris les supprimer et pour que je puisse le faire, le mieux est de les tuer en même temps. Mais je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Bellatrix sera sûrement heureuse de me rendre ce service. Maintenant, il faut savoir lequel je vais tuer de ma propre main et lequel mourra sûrement dans de terribles souffrances ainsi que ses parents par ma très fidèle Mangemorte.

Ho que je suis impoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mais si vous lisez la gazette du sorcier vous avez dû déjà deviner qui j'étais. Non ? Vous êtes sûrement moldu alors ou vous avez des problèmes de mémoires. Je vais vous la rafraîchir, je m'appelle Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui terrifie le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu. Je suis au sommet de ma puissance. Enormément de personnes ont peur de Moi et me nomment celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou tu-sais-qui. Jamais dans une conversation, ils ne disent mon vrai nom ayant peur que je débarque devant eux pour les assassiner. Comme si je faisais ça souvent. Peu de personne prononce mon nom, même le ministre lui-même dit vous-savez-qui. Seules certaines personnes folles, notamment les Aurors, le disent comme les Potter ou les Londubat, les deux familles dont je dois me débarrasser de leurs progénitures car ils pourraient être un danger pour mon futur.

Parlons un peu de ces deux familles. Chacune d'entre elles m'a déjà défier trois fois et Moi, je trouve que c'est trois fois de trop, si vous voulez mon avis. Les deux femmes, Lily Potter et Alice Londubat, ont mis chacun un enfant au monde il y a maintenant quinze mois. Les deux enfants sont nés à quelques heures d'écart : d'abord le Londubat et ensuite le Potter. Ceux sont tous les deux des garçons, l'un est un Sang-Pur et l'autre est un Sang-Mêlé. Le petit Potter est le premier Sang-Mêlé de sa famille depuis de très longues années mais il a fallut bien évidemment qu'un Potter succombe à une Sang-De-Bourbe et qu'il salisse ainsi leur sang.

Depuis plusieurs mois, je suis à la recherche de ces deux familles dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus à cause qu'elle avait chacune un sort de fidélitas sur leur maison. Mais maintenant cela à changer.

Pour les Londubat, ça a été plus dur que pour les Potter. Mes fidèles Mangemorts ont déjà dû trouver qui était leur gardien du secret. C'était le père de Franck Londubat. C'était parce qu'il est mort, tué par Bellatrix. Elle l'a torturé pour savoir la cachette de son fils mais vu que cela n'a pas marché, elle a utilisé le veritaserum sur lui et Monsieur qui est l'un des plus grands Aurors n'a pas pu se retenir. Il nous a tout dit. Bien sûr, Bella l'a ensuite achevé après l'avoir remercier. Il fallait bien l'aider, le pauvre homme s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si elle ne l'avait pas tué.

Quand aux Potter, comme je vous l'ai dit cela a été beaucoup plus simple. En faite grâce à mon Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, nous avons réussi à ce que l'un des amis très proches des Potter deviennent un espion pour nous. Ce qui nous aide aussi fortement pour déjouer leurs plans. Les Potter ont signé leur propre arrêt de mort en faisant de Peter Pettigrow leur gardien du secret. C'est un homme faible, qui aime être en sécurité et pour ça il est prêt à tout, même à vendre ses amis. Moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, je crois que je me suis trompé et je ne dois pas être le seul. Pettigrow aurait mieux eux sa place à Poufsouffle. Il nous a d'ailleurs appris que seuls les Potter et Sirius Black étaient au courant que c'était lui le gardien. Même Dumbledore pense que c'est Sirius Black car ce dernier a convaincu Potter au dernier moment de prendre Pettigrow et de ne dire à personne qu'ils avaient changé de gardien, pensant qu'il allait me trompait. Quel idiot ! Il a provoqué ainsi la future mort de l'homme qu'il considère comme son frère ainsi que de sa femme et de leur avorton. Comme c'est tragique.

Mais cela ne m'aide pas. Il faut que je décide lequel des deux enfants aura l'honneur de mourir de ma baguette. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais il faut faire un choix. Qu'ont-ils de différent ? L'un est un Sang-Pur et l'autre un Sang-Mêlé comme Moi. Mais chut personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur et surtout pas mes Mangemorts. Après tout, je leur ai toujours apprit qu'il fallait détester les enfants ayant une appartenance à un moldu. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas voulu avoir un satané moldu comme père. De plus, je viens de la célèbre famille de Salazar Serpentard, donc cela compense.

Bon, bon, bon, revenons au problème principal car là je m'égare beaucoup. Alors Potter ou Londubat ? Londubat ou Potter ? Telle est la question.

Je pense que Bellatrix serait contente si je lui refilais le morveux des Londubat. Après tout, elle a déjà assassiné le grand-père de l'enfant. Et cela serait sûrement une joie pour elle si elle pouvait aller jusqu'à la fin de sa mission et assassiner à son tour trois autres Londubat. C'est une bonne idée et en quelque sorte se serait une récompense de ma part pour avoir réussi à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Oui, oui, je crois que je vais faire ça.

Si je lui donne Londubat, cela veut dire qu'il me reste le petit Potter, le Sang-Mêlé. C'est lui qui aura donc la chance de mourir de ma main. Il faudra que je lui dise que c'est un honneur avant de lui jeter le sort de la mort car toutes les personnes que j'assassine moi-même ont une valeur inconsidérable pour le futur. De plus, ça sera un deuxième honneur pour lui car il sera tué par une personne comme lui, moitié sorcier et moitié moldu.

Mais je pense que contrairement à Bella, je ne tuerai pas sa mère. Après tout, Lily Potter malgré qu'elle soit une Sang-De-Bourbe est une sorcière très douée. Peut-être réussirais-je à faire qu'elle passe de mon côté ou peut-être pas vu que je vais tuer son enfant. Ça risque d'être compliqué pour la faire devenir une Mangemorte. Au pire, je la soumets au sortilège de l'Impérium.

Par contre pour son mari, je pense que je vais le tuer. Un Potter Auror de mort est une bénédiction surtout James Potter qui risque de poursuivre les traces de son père et de devenir le chef des Aurors. Et ce n'est pas aussi n'importe quel Auror qui peut se permettre de défier le grand Lord Voldemort trois fois. Donc il faut à tout prix que je me débarrasse de lui mais je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal, le connaissant il va tout faire pour protéger sa femme et son enfant. Je lui donnerai la possibilité de mourir en héros, je trouve que c'est un très beau cadeau de ma part vu que je suis considéré comme un homme sans cœur.

Bon alors c'est décidé, Bella ira faire une petite visite aux Londubat. Pendant que j'irai voir les Potter.

Les pauvres Londubat, Bella va les torturer jusqu'à qu'ils en deviennent fou vu que c'est une personne qui adore faire souffrir les autres, notamment ses ennemis.

Alors que Moi, j'aime le travail bien fait, vite fait. Alors un petit Avada Kedavra par là et un autre par là-bas et ça sera fini. Sauf si Madame Potter ne veut vraiment pas me laisser tuer son enfant, malheureusement je serais dans le regret de lui lancer également le sort alors que je n'en ai pas après elle. Après tout, elle n'est pas une Potter par le sang et malgré qu'elle soit une Sang-De-Bourbe, elle pourrait devenir une très bonne recrue même si je pense qu'elle ne sera jamais d'accord pour trahir son mari vu ce que m'a raconté Pettigrow sur elle.

Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai deux ou trois personnes à tuer et je dois essayer de convaincre une personne de me rejoindre. Mais avant de partir, j'ai une autre personne à tuer. Vous ne devinez pas. Et bien j'ai le regret de vous dire que votre vie s'arrête immédiatement.

Avada Kedavra !

_Fin_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Alors ?**

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Vous en dites ?**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizous.**

**PS : Comme je n'ai pas posté plutôt, je n'ai pu vous le fêter. BONNE ANNEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
